Frühlingsvollmond
by elektra121
Summary: Der Frühling kommt nach Ithilien. Eowyn benimmt sich seltsam und Faramir macht sich Sorgen. Eine Oster-ff.


_Anmerkung: Wow, das war für mich fast Rekord im Schnellschreiben! Ich habe nur drei Tage an dieser story geschrieben – na gut, sie ist ja auch nur klein. Meines Wissens ist das erst die zweite deutsche osterbezogene Fanfiction. Die Idee kam mir ganz spontan. Und pünktlich zum Gründonnerstag ist sie im Netz._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;)

* * *

_

**Frühlingsvollmond**

Der Frühling zog ein in Ithilien.

Unerkannt war er mit den warmen Winden vom Meer her gekommen, fiel mit den Regenschauern, die die letzten kümmerlichen Schneereste tauten, vom Himmel und machte ihn blau und sonnig. Er tropfte von den noch winterlich kahlen Ästen in das braungraue Gras und färbte es grün.

Die Bäume sogen ihn tief in ihre Wurzeln und Zweige und er ließ ihre Knospen aufspringen. Er weckte die kleinen Tiere aus ihrem Schlaf und hieß die Vögel bei ihrer Rückkehr aus den wärmeren Ländern willkommen. Er überzog die Wiesen mit einer Pracht aus gelben und blauen Blumen und machte nach den langen missmutigen Wintertagen Menschen wie Tiere froh und übermütig.

Es war Faramirs und Eowyns erster Frühling in Ithilien. Im vergangenen Jahr hatten sie noch im Haus der Statthalter in der Weißen Stadt gewohnt und waren erst im späten Herbst in ihr neues Heim gezogen. Der Winter – obschon ungewöhnlich grimmig und streng für Ithilien – war ihnen nicht zu lang geworden, denn Jungverheiratete fürchten keine langen dunklen Nächte und keine frostige Kälte, solange es helle Kaminfeuer und warme Betten gibt.

Nun aber kam die freundliche Jahreszeit mit Macht, und alles schien jeden Tag immer noch wärmer, noch heller, noch schöner zu werden.

* * *

Eines Morgens jedoch wachte Faramir in aller Frühe auf und bemerkte mit Schrecken, dass Eowyns Platz neben ihm leer war. Die Mulde, wo sie gelegen hatte, strahlte noch eine schwache Wärme aus, so als ob sie erst vor nicht allzu langer Zeit aufgestanden wäre. Aber wieso? Es war noch so früh! Das Morgenrot begann gerade erst den Himmel zu erleuchten, fast war es noch Nacht.

„Eowyn?", rief er unsicher. Und noch einmal: „Eowyn!"

Niemand antwortete.

Er begann sich Sorgen zu machen, stieg aus dem Bett und stellte fest, dass ihre Schuhe fehlten. Ebenso auch ihre Kleider. Folglich war sie vollständig angezogen fortgegangen. Aber wohin? Und warum nur? Und wieso hatte sie ihn nicht geweckt?

Er zog sich in Windeseile an und sah in einigen Räumen des Hauses nach, die aber alle noch dämmrig und verlassen waren, bis ihm auffiel, dass der Riegel der Haustür zurückgeschoben worden war. Also war sie nach draußen gegangen.

Doch warum? Die Sterne zu betrachten, wie sie es manchmal an klaren Winterabenden getan hatten? Aber die waren nicht mehr zu sehen, der Himmel färbte sich zusehens heller, blau und blasslila.

* * *

Er lief vor die Tür und rief im leeren Hof nach ihr. Da endlich entdeckte er sie. Sie nahm den Weg über die Wiesen in Richtung des kleinen Tals, hatte ihm aber, obwohl sie in Hörweite war, nicht geantwortet. Er lief ihr nach.

„Eowyn, Liebste, hier bist du. Wo willst du denn hin? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

Sie antwortete nicht und drehte sich auch nicht nach ihm um, sondern ging schnellen Schrittes einfach weiter, als wäre er nicht da.

„Eowyn!" Er hastete hinterher. „Eowyn, antworte doch! Was ist mit dir?" Seine Sorge wurde mit keiner Antwort belohnt.

Schlafwandelte sie etwa? Er hatte davon gehört, dass manche Menschen, wenn sie träumten, im Schlaf umhergingen, mit offenen Augen, ganz so, als seien sie wach, und konnten sich dann am nächsten Tag nicht mehr daran erinnern. Aber sie hatte doch noch nie Anzeichen für diese Krankheit gezeigt! Was war nur mit ihr? Wo wollte sie hin!

Er fasste sie an den Schultern, rüttelte sie und rief ihr ihren Namen ins Gesicht, um sie vielleicht aufzuwecken, sollte sie schlafen.

„Eowyn! Eowyn, so hör mich doch! Schläfst du? Warum bist du hier draußen? Wohin willst du denn?" Sie schüttelte ihn ab und lief weiter, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Verzweiflung ergriff ihn. Was sollte er nur tun? Hielt sie ein böser Zauber gefangen? Er glaubte das selbst nur halb, aber es schien die einzig passende Erklärung zu sein.

Mehrmals versuchte er sie an der Hand zu fassen und zum Umkehren zu bewegen, aber sie entwand sich ihm immer wieder und er hatte nicht das Herz, so fest zuzufassen, dass er ihr vielleicht wehtäte.

* * *

Schließlich legte er all seine Verzweiflung und Sorge in seine Stimme und sprach sie nocheinmal an:

„Eowyn, mein Schatz, wenn du mich verstehen kannst, dann bitte, BITTE antworte mir. Gib mir irgendein Zeichen, ob es dir gutgeht. Ich mache mir solche Sorgen!"

Daraufhin blieb sie kurz stehen, sah ihn genau an und schenkte ihm ein seltsames Lächeln, das er nicht einordnen konnte. Irgendwo zwischen Belustigung und Mitleid.

Auch wenn sie ihren Weg gleich darauf wieder unbeirrt fortsetzte, wusste er nun doch immerhin, dass sie ihn hörte und verstand und wahrnahm, wenn das auch nur ein schwacher Trost für ihr mehr als seltsames Verhalten war.

Schließlich fand er, es bleibe ihm nicht viel anderes übrig als ihr zu folgen, wo auch immer sie hinginge.

Unter dem zusehens heller werdenden Himmel, an dem sich der Horizont schon rosa und orange färbte, um die Sonne anzukündigen, ging er stetig und beständig immer einen Schritt neben ihr, auch wenn er nicht die geringste Vorstellung hatte, wohin. Ihn fror, denn trotz der wärmeren Jahreszeit war es zu so früher Morgenstunde noch empfindlich kühl ohne Mantel, und der Tau der Wiesen drang langsam als Kälte durch seine Schuhe, aber davon ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

* * *

Endlich kletterte sie einen kleinen Hang hinab, in deren ungefährer Mitte zwischen ein paar Steinen leise glucksend Wasser zutage trat, sich als Rinnsal den Weg die Böschung hinunter bahnte, um sich irgendwo auf der tieferliegenden Wiese mit anderen solchen Rinnsalen zu einem Bächlein zu vereinen. Sie machte ihm ein Zeichen, oben stehen zu bleiben, kniete sich neben der kleinen Quelle im Gras nieder und ließ das Wasser in einen mitgebrachten Krug laufen, den er erst jetzt bemerkte. Sie wartete ab, bis der Krug ganz mit dem Quellwasser gefüllt war und begann dann langsam wieder den Weg hangaufwärts, vorsichtig nichts zu verschütten.

Oben lächelte sie ihn noch einmal so geheimnisvoll an – diesmal aufmunternd, wie ihm schien – und kehrte dann zu seiner großen Erleichterung wieder nach Hause um. Er folgte ihr diesmal nur allzugern, und war fast ganz beruhigt, weil ihm eine wahrlich wunderbare Erklärung für ihren ungewöhnlichen frühen Weg eingefallen war. Vielleicht war sie schwanger! Oh ja, Schwangere hatten seltsame Gelüste, die man allezeit erfüllen musste, sollte es dem Kind gutgehen. Sie wünschten sich ungewöhnliche Speisen, Früchte, die nicht Saison hatten – warum nicht auch Wasser aus einer Quelle, von der noch niemand vor ihnen getrunken hatte? Faramir hätte sie am liebsten auf der Stelle umarmt oder auf seinen Armen nach Hause getragen oder laut gesungen, aber es schien nicht, als ob sie das jetzt wünschte. Deshalb tat er nichts dergleichen.

* * *

So liefen sie still nebeneinander der rasch aufgehenden Sonne entgegen, und hörten die ersten Hähne krähen, als sie von ihrem seltsamen Morgenspaziergang zurückkehrten. Das Haus erwachte erst, und noch begegnete ihnen niemand, als sie die Schwelle überschritten.

„Liebster!", sagte Eowyn mit liebevollem Vorwurf. „Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht? Das brauchtest du nicht!"

„Du sprichst ja!", antwortete er glücklich.

„Natürlich. Wir sind ja wieder im Haus."

Er zog ob dieser mehr als lückenhaften Erklärung fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Es ist Frühlingsvollmond.", meinte sie, und als er darauf immer noch nicht verstehend nickte, fuhr sie fort: „Das ist ein Brauch aus meiner Heimat. Siehst du, hier in Gondor versteckt man für die Kinder gefärbte Eier und bei mir zu Hause…- das heißt, in Rohan", verbesserte sie sich - Faramir sollte keinen Augenblick dem falschen Glauben unterliegen, sie fühle sich hier etwa nicht zu Hause – „In Rohan holen die Mädchen das Frühlingswasser. Man muss ganz früh am Morgen gehen und darf dabei nicht sprechen, sonst hilft es nichts. Eigentlich sollte man dazu noch unverheiratet sein, aber es geht wohl auch so."

Jetzt nickte er langsam, aber irgendwie enttäuscht, wollte ihr scheinen.

„Und wozu hilft es?", wollte er wissen.

„Ach, zu vielen Dingen. Es soll jung, schön und gesund machen. Wenn man ein paar Tropfen auf die Felder spritzt, wächst alles gut. Aber wenn man beim Holen auch nur ein Wort sagt, verfliegt die Kraft."

„Und ich wollte dich unbedingt zum Sprechen bringen…!", schüttelte er den Kopf.

Da lachte sie. „Nun, es ist so, dass die Mädchen möglichst heimlich gehen, um das Wasser zu holen, aber die jungen Männer folgen ihnen und versuchen sie irgendwie von ihrem Schweigen abzubringen. Es war also alles ganz richtig." Da lachte auch er.

„Und du kannst mir glauben, dass es mir noch nie so schwer gefallen ist, nichts zu sagen. Meistens wollen sie einen nämlich nur zum Lachen bringen, aber einem ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen zu machen ist viel schlimmer!"

* * *

Sie war in die Küche gegangen, holte einen Becher vom Bord und schenkte ihm ein.

„Hier, trink! Wenn du solche Sorge gehabt hast, darfst du auch zuerst trinken."

Er nahm einen Schluck. Das Wasser rann eiskalt seinen Hals hinab.

„Bin ich jetzt schöner?", wollte er wissen.

„Wesentlich.", nickte Eowyn, bevor sie auch trank und Becher und Krug dann auf den Küchentisch stellte. „Und ich?"

Er schaute ihr aufmerksam ins Gesicht, als warte er die Zauberwirkung ab und meinte dann abschätzend: „Hm…Kein großer Unterschied zu erkennen." Gerade als sie schon entrüstet blicken wollte, fügte er hinzu: „Wahrscheinlich ist die Steigerung zwischen wunderschön und noch wunderschöner einfach nicht mehr so groß." Da lächelte sie wieder und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, stellte er fest:

„Und ich dachte, du wärst schwanger!"

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt nur darauf?", fragte sie entgeistert. Er erklärte es ihr.

Sie grinste spitzbübisch. „Nun, wenn du darauf so großen Wert legst, schlage ich vor, dass wir wieder ins Bett gehen, und du dein Teil dazu tust, damit ich es werde. Es ist ohnehin noch so früh, und ich bin überhaupt nicht mehr müde."

Da nahm er sie und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer hinüber.

„Das sollten wir als neuen ithilischen Frühlingsvollmondbrauch einführen!", schlug er lachend vor.

Sie war einverstanden.

ENDE.

* * *

Ich wünsche Euch allen schöne Ostern! Und es wär prima, wenn ihr mir noch ein Review schreiben würdet und sagt, wie euch die Geschichte gefallen hat.

Und zum Schluss noch einen Gruß an alle Sorben! ;)


End file.
